


Баки, нет!

by fandom Stan and Barnes (fandom_All_Avengers), kirikokun



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || Спецквест [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom%20Stan%20and%20Barnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun
Summary: Иногда, если можно избежать лишних жертв, что-то говорит ему "нет". И Баки слушается.





	Баки, нет!

 

— Баки, нет!

И Зимний впервые за свою историю палит в молоко. Пуля проходит аккуратно над головой предполагаемой жертвы.

— Изменение миссии, приём? — механически спрашивает Зимний, наблюдая на передвижением цели — вот он выпускает из объятий совсем маленькую девочку, машет ей на прощание, провожает взглядом, ждёт пока она скроется за тяжёлой дверью подъезда, закуривает.

— Какое изменение? — рявкает рация. — Стреляй!

Найти в прицел голову профессора Мирошниченко — минута, пальцем по спусковому крючку — пара секунд, пуля летит непозволительно долго, голова профессора дергается и разлетается красивыми рубиновыми каплями расцвечивая девственно белый снег красками смерти.

«Спасибо», — совсем тихо, едва слышно.

Зимний дёргается, оглядывается по сторонам, ищет того, кто подкрался со спины, наблюдает, оценивает его действия. Но на шпиле никого, только он и винтовка.

 

***

  
— Баки, нет!

Зимний уходит в сторону в последний момент, уворачивается от ножа, выпуская из железной хватки тонкую шейку очередной Вдовы, решившей подойти со спины.

— Плохо, реакция замедлена. Рефлексы запаздывают, — чеканит он, косит взглядом, стараясь заглянуть за тяжёлую портьеру у окна.

Он бы сломал девчонке шею, свернул бы одним движением, не давая второго шанса. Вдовы либо учатся выживать с первого своего дня, ломятся до последнего, знают, когда и на кого можно замахиваться, умеют усмирять гордость.

— Свободна.

Он не смотрит на хрупкую девушку, не запоминает её лица. Она одна из многих безликих прекрасных убийц. Может, что из неё и выйдет, потому что не спорит, поджимает пухлые красивые губы, смотрит колко и уходит.

«Спасибо».

Зимний не вздрагивает, вытирает живую ладонь полотенцем, не смотрит в сторону окна, потому что там нет никого и никогда не было.

 

***

  
— Баки, нет!

Он сплёвывает и стреляет не в голову, а в живот, так чтобы не задеть жизненно важных органов, но ни одна из целей ещё долго не могла бы оказать сопротивление. Оба тела грузно оседают в снег.

Зимний готов поклясться, что звучащий в его голове голос — один и тот же. Все эти годы он сопровождает, тихо комментирует, просит остановиться только тогда, когда можно избежать ненужных, по его мнению, жертв.

Он передёргивает затвор, приближается, внимательно разглядывая слишком знакомую тонкую, уже лишённую юношеской хрупкости фигурку, присаживается рядом. Вдова. Та самая, из выживших.

Пуля в голову учёному. Пуля Вдове.

— Баки, не нужно, — тихий шёпот на ухо, мурашками по телу.

Зимний вздрагивает, зажмуривается и отводит винтовку.

«Спасибо».

 

***

  
Командир группы поддержки матерится в наушник, заглушая все остальные звуки.

Зимний откидывает пустой «узи» и выхватывает нож.

Новая цель удивляет силой и подготовкой. Зимний почти рад столкнуться с кем-то почти равным ему. Не нужно сдерживаться, ударять вполсилы. Бьёт кулаком, попадая ровно в центр щита, отмахивается от вертлявой девицы.

Где-то на заднем плане скребётся мысль, что он слишком устал сталкиваться именно с этой Вдовой, устал щадить её. Легко отбросив тело оглушённой противницы в сторону, он уже готов услышать в голове голос, по которому успел соскучиться, но в ответ странная непривычная тишина и мат командира в наушнике.

Человек со щитом вырастает как из-под земли, готовый закрыть своей грудью и Вдову, и разбегающихся словно тараканы гражданских, и весь остальной мир.

Нож порхает в ладони Зимнего, метит по горлу, в грудь, в подмышечную впадину, по запястью, но человек со щитом уворачивается, бьёт в ответ, откидывая его в сторону, срывая с лица лишь мешающую сейчас маску и оглушает таким знакомым голосом, преследовавшим Зимнего слишком долго, сбивая ориентиры, направляя каким-то совершенно непонятным курсом.

— Баки!

— Какой, к чёрту, Баки?


End file.
